Snowfrost
by Darcy-taserqueen-Lewis
Summary: It's been a few years since Elsa froze Arendelle but now it's summer again and the two sisters have sorted out their feelings for each other, they are now happy and content with Anna married to Kristoff and Elsa as queen of Arendelle, everything is fine until a strange man walks into Elsa's life changing the royals lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a few years since Elsa froze Arendelle but now it's summer again and the two sisters have sorted out their feelings for each other, they are now happy and content with Anna married to Kristoff and Elsa as queen of Arendelle, everything is fine until a strange man walks into Elsa's life changing the royals lives forever.**

* * *

A cold breeze blows through the dark streets of Arendelle, Elsa smiles throwing her hands into the air, snowflakes fluttered from her fingertips over the castle walls onto the rooftops of the village outside. Elsa was glad the citizens of Arendelle no longer feared her or her powers they had welcomed her into the community warmly allowing Elsa to rule fairly over them without any objections. Another thing that Elsa was glad of was the fact that the castle gates would never be closed to the public even during night when the gates had to be closed the public was still allowed to enter the gates freely. Elsa splays her hands and the snow begins to fall heavier around her, giggling she twirls her hands creating an ice sculpture of her clumsy redhead sister Anna, there's a gasp of admiration behind her turning around Elsa's tackled from the side with a hug from a happy Anna, returning Anna's embrace she sees Anna's woodland boyfriend Kristoff and Kristoff's dog like pet reindeer Sven. Elsa waves at them.

"It's beautiful" exclaims Anna, squeezing Elsa tightly.

"Thank you" says Elsa squeezing back.

"You're beautiful, i mean you're wonderful, but you're beautiful too"

"Anna… it's alright" Elsa places her hand on Anna's shoulder stepping back to look into Anna's blue eyes.

Kristoff laughs, Anna ignores him, Elsa laughs.

"You're getting better" says Anna looking at the ice sculpture.

"You're getting prettier, i have more details to pay attention to"

Anna smiles and hugs Elsa again.

"Do you wanna…" sings Anna stepping back.

"Build a snowman" both girls sing at the same time, giggling.

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" says Kristoff whacks him playfully on the shoulder. "You talk to a reindeer!"

Kristoff looks jokingly hurt, he covers Sven's ears with his hands. "Don't say that Anna Sven is more than a reindeer!"

Elsa laughs behind her hand, Anna places her hands on her hips and looks disapprovingly at Kristoff and Elsa, but the corner of her mouth twitches and soon the sisters are giggling so hard they nearly fall over. Kristoff talks out of the side of his mouth to Sven.

"I'm surprised Anna hasn't fallen over yet"

Sven snorts his approval. Elsa puts her hand on Anna's shoulder both girls becoming serious for once, Kristoff looks worried for a moment before the two sisters charge at him beaming. They all collapse in a pile laughing and play fighting with Kristoff, Elsa pulls herself out of the pile standing off to the side watching her sister play fight with Kristoff, Elsa laughs, Sven snorts and Elsa strokes the reindeer's head, Coarse fur running between her fingers. The play fight changes from rolling over each other when Kristoff grabs Anna's arms and plants a kiss on her forehead, Elsa raises an eyebrow as Anna and Kristoff begin kissing each other passionately, Elsa clears her throat and the young couple looks up at her, she tilts her head raising her eyebrow even further. Anna laughs and Kristoff helps his girlfriend to her feet, they hug briefly before Anna turns all her attention to her older sister.

"Keep your affectionate things to yourself!" says Elsa jokingly

"Okay…" says Anna looking down blushing.

"It's okay Anna i was joking"

Anna smiles, Elsa laughs.

"Watch this" says Elsa stomping on the ground creating a thin layer of ice over the cobblestone courtyard.

Sven slips on the ice his hooves trying to find some leverage, his legs slip landing him spinning on the cold slippery ground legs splayed out around him. Anna laughs so hard she lands roughly on her butt, Kristoff helps sven up while Elsa helps Anna to her feet laughing as Anna slides around her feet trying to find some kink in the ice to catch onto. Elsa swirls her hand snow forming ice skates on Anna's feet.

"Oh! thank you Elsa! you're the best sister i could have!" Anna's feet catch on the ice and she is able to stabilize herself.

Elsa smiles clutching Anna's hand.

"Have you been practising ice skating?" Elsa asks smiling

"No…" Anna blushes

Elsa laughs pulling Anna to the center of the dark ice covered courtyard away from anything that Anna would be able to grab onto, leaving her younger sister stranded she laughs sliding away to Kristoff's side.

"Kristoff!" yells Anna her arms outstretched to the woodland man.

Kristoff laughs, crossing his arms and leaning towards Elsa. the castle doors open Olaf wanders out beaming at the dark outside world and his personal flurry floating above his head, he spots Anna and Elsa, he wanders down the stairs.

"Hey Anna, hi Elsa!" Olaf runs to Anna hugging the already unstable princess causing her to slip, the deep purple fabric of her skirt flying above her head.

Elsa laughs and Kristoff goes red as Anna frantically pats down her skirt. Olaf seems confused.

"Why has Kristoff turned into a beetroot?" he says looking quizzically at Anna.

Elsa opens her mouth to answer when theres a sharp rapping on the castle gates. the sisters look at each other, excited.

"Visitor!" they both say laughing.

* * *

**This is my first try at something like this if there is anything you think i could work on please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"wake up Anna" Kristoff pulls the blanket off Anna's head.

none of them were very awake, the girls had stayed up until early in the morning giggling with their visitor Lyda, Elsa rubs the sleep from her eyes yawning, Anna swallows a yawn fighting her natural instinct, leaning against the door frame Elsa waves slightly at her sister smiling. Anna smiles back. Kristoff raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Elsa, she shrugs.

"Good morning…" says Anna yawning, she rubs her eyes and falls back to sleep snoring.

"Anna… Wake up" Kristoff sits next to Anna.

Anna's head shoots up her snoring cut off, she mumbles something unintelligible, Elsa laughs.

"Anna, come on! it's morning" Elsa straightens up.

"morming? oh morning!" Anna seems to slowly wake up.

"Anna, get up"

"okay… Just give me a moment" Anna starts moving around and topples off the bed. Anna sits stunned on the ground for a moment.

"come on Kristoff" Elsa leaves the room.

"I want to ask Anna something. I'll be out in a moment" Kristoff calls to her, Elsa smiles.

walking out into the hallway Elsa whispers to a maid, about making her younger sister a warm bath and breakfast. Nodding the maid agrees and runs of to do so, Olaf runs into Elsa's legs almost causing her to fall over, the snowman seems overjoyed, like usual.

"Hey Elsa, where's Anna?" he blurts cheerfully.

"Anna only just woke up, give her a moment"

"okay!" Olaf wanders down the hallway quietly counting under his breath.

Elsa breaths deeply, regaining her composure before she opens the door to the feasting room. Welcomed by a chorus of 'Elsa!'s she smiles sitting next to a tired Lyda.

"you may eat" she says, beginning to eat herself.

"Where's Anna?" Lyda looks around trying to spot the queen's younger sister.

Elsa laughs "She only just woke up!"

both girls giggle.

"Elsa? can i talk to you, privately?" says Kristoff poking his head around the door.

Lyda nods allowing Elsa to leave without being too rude.

"yes Kristoff?" Elsa follows Kristoff around a corner, the woodland man seems excited.

they round a corner and Elsa can see Anna standing hands clasped in front of her almost bouncing with pure excitement.

"Elsa" Anna and Kristoff look at each other "me and Kristoff would like to ask for your blessing…"

Kristoff finishes for the over excited princess. "on our marriage!"

"this time i've known him for a couple years so you can't say no!" Anna yells before Elsa can answer.

"Anna, you have my blessing!" Elsa hugs her sister "i'm happy for you!"

Anna seems relieved, her and Kristoff hug tightly before Anna steps back.

"oh my gosh… we have to sort out the wedding!" Anna runs down the corridor with Kristoff in tow. Elsa laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Asgardian prince sits solitary in one of the brightly lit cells of asgard, a book placed open on his knees. He wasn't reading though, he was thinking, plans of escape rushing through his head, as he was Loki; green eyed, silver tongued, trickster god. it was the 100th year he had spent alone in this very cell, he was sick of it. He planned to spend this day escaping but that seemed impossible, like most things he did. a holographic image of his oaf like, blonde brother thor appears next to him, he sighs.

"why do you suddenly wish for my company brother? it is unlike you to be visiting me" Loki doesn't look up from his book.

Thor's answer is angry. "this is why i never contact you Loki!"

Loki laughs. "you NEVER contact me? you contact me at least once a week!"

Thor shrugs. "Loki, i want you to come down to the arena"

"i'm not coming"

"yes, you are"

A guard whacks the forcefield of Loki's cell, Thor smiles and disappears.

the hustle in the castle is overwhelming, everyone getting the castle ready for the princess's wedding ceremony, it's the biggest thing to happen in the castle since they opened the gates for good three years ago, Anna is overjoyed squealing as the platters of food entered the main hall. Kristoff never left his wife to be's side, constantly embracing her while Elsa laughed at their happiness. The queen was happy for her younger sister, but still she can feel the stab of doubt, she was struck with the thought of her sister leaving her to live in the woods with Kristoff, that's not going to happen Anna would never leave me, or maybe she would. Elsa shakes her head trying to clear her mind, she pulls her arms in close to her chest. Anna and Kristoff land on the ground laughing, Elsa leaves the room trying to calm herself down. Anna would never leave her, never. She hoped it was true. Olaf wandered into the room he was much happier than usual.

"Hey Elsa!" Olaf sees Elsa's face and his expression changes to one of concern "what's wrong?"

"It's okay Olaf…" Olaf expression doesn't change.

"you can tell me what's wrong" Olaf sits next to Elsa.

"okay…"

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter i haven't been able to think of anything to write :P**


	4. Chapter 4

the bruises from sparring with his older brother hampered his movement, his hair was matted and fizzy rather than his usual slicked back and neat. but that was not enough for the green clad psychopath to not continue with his plan.

* * *

After Elsa finished explaining her situation with the intently listening snowman, she leans back on her heels sighing.

"i don't think Anna will leave you" Olaf pats Elsa's knee.

"i don't think she will either" says Elsa almost speaking the truth.

* * *

flicking his wrist he creates an illusion of himself following the guards and runs off to the side towards the rainbow bridge. Freedom, smirking he runs out the door, the unmistakable lights of the rainbow bridge he sprints forwards towards the light.

* * *

Elsa places herself next to the altar barely moments before the ceremony begins. Elsa plasts a smile across her face hiding her true emotion as the precision begins. a very happy Olaf skips through the doors throwing flower petals around the petals catch the air and float down spinning.

* * *

"stop!" he hears the guards shout behind him and smirks sprinting down the brightly lit bridge, a silhouette stands in the distance, heimdall the bifrost guard. heimdall would be the only problem, even so it would be easy.

* * *

the sky thunders, Elsa looks up eye brows raised, a storm? something was wrong, theres a clash of thunder and all the citizens of Arendelle look up, a bolt of light strikes the ground sending out a wave of harsh wind. when the light dies chaos breaks out.

* * *

**sorry my chapters are getting shorter i'm running out of ideas, if you have any ideas i could use please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is not a chapter, this is a plea, i have writers block i need ideas, sentences anything! please help... this chapter will be a short prophecy for the story instead**

* * *

when the skies turn grey,

a light shall flash,

connecting two worlds,

that connection made a man shall arrive,

the queen shall face hardship,

the princess much more,

but all shall become fine,

once a deal is made.

**-the troll king**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa raised her hands trying desperately to calm her people. "we are safe! there is no problems, i will send a troop of guards to scout the perimeter! you have nothing to fear!" the civilians seem a little calmer, they slowly return to their seats it takes a moment for the muttering to cease but when it does the wedding proceeds. "send a group of guards to patrol the area" Elsa whispers to a guard who nods and leaves the room, turning back down the red carpet Elsa spots Anna looking absolutely stunning in an ice blue garment with long flowing sleeves the darker streaked skirt is poofy and a clump of fabric is drawn from her side to her waist acting as a decorative belt, her bright orange hair is plaited and tied around the top of her head like a crown with a clump of icicle like flowers off to the side holding a see through veil over her face, the crowd gives a collective gasp as she walks past them her skirt dragging on the ground, suddenly Elsa becomes worried, she fights the urge to yell at Anna. "uh… Kristoff? you might want to help Anna get over here…" she whispers to the awe struck woodman.

"oh gosh! yes!" Kristoff walks briskly to his soon to be wife's side, Elsa hides her laughter behind her hand as Anna concentrating too much on the walking side of things crashes into Kristoff and they both go tumbling to the ground.

"Anna, we're trying to get you married! please get off the floor" Elsa laughs.

Anna and Kristoff eventually pull themselves off the ground and hand in hand laughing they walk to the altar, after the minister says the wedding vows Kristoff kneels before Anna, he dips his head clasping her hand in his. "Anna, at first i thought you were going to get me killed, i thought you were crazy, you threw a bag of carrots for Sven at my head demanding a guide to the north mountain to help your sister, but when my life was in actual danger you saved me by throwing my now burning sleeping bag at the wolves and from then onwards my view of you changed, now i am proud for you to be my wife" Anna goes bright red as Kristoff slips the golden banded ring with a cluster of small blue and red gems on her finger she gasps and hugs him tightly. there's a cheer in the crowd and soon the room is filled with joyous cheers.

* * *

**okay i have writers block again...**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki pulls himself out of the snowdrift that he had just fallen into looking around he runs a hand through his hair "where am i?" he wonders out loud, he gasps as pain shoots through his leg clasping his leg he collapses.

"are you okay?" a man dressed in a green suit with crossbow in his hand pokes his head around a tree.

Loki looks at the snow around him which is turning red, heimdall must have slashed him before he had escaped "i'm fine…"

"come with me, i will take you to arendelle where we can help you" before loki could object the man had pulled Loki to his feet and pulled him around the tree, a white horse with a green saddle stands grazing, the man sits Loki on the horse and jumps on behind him. "hold on tight… i will try to keep the ride smooth" the man jams the horse in the ribs setting off on a canter.

"my queen, we found someone! he is in need of help" Elsa sat laughing with her sister when the guard had tapped her on the shoulder telling her of the man. she had nodded to her sister and left the room. she walked down a pathway following the guard, they turn down a corridor to outside light flashes in her eyes and she sees a silhouette of a tall lean man being helped off a horse by one of the bulkier guards, "are you alright?" Elsa steps out the door and gasps.

* * *

**sorry cliffy... **


	8. Chapter 8

he focused on healing his leg, his entire mind on healing his leg with his limited magic, his magic was dampened whenever he left asgard, but here was the worst so far, he sighed. The horse wasn't helping bumping him around whacking his injured leg against it's side painfully, groaning he closed his eyes he had never really felt pain quite like this usually he only rode horses in asgard and not even there now, he sighed just as the horse slowed he opened his eyes looking around and stopping his flow of magic while he was being helped off the horse he saw a white blonde haired girl dressed in a shimmering ice blue dress that had a slit in the leg, something you never saw on asgard.

"are you alright?" she asks then gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"i'm fine" Loki says straightening himself out, what was she so stunned at?

"you… you're Loki?!" she says trying to regain her composure.

"yes?"

"it's just… " she regains her composure straightening herself up "my father told me tales of you before he died"

Loki raises an eyebrow taking a step forwards lifting his chin.

"anyway… lets get you somewhere you can sit down!" she turns with this and waving at her guards walks into the hallway slowly letting Loki follow at his own pace.

he sighs and as the guard places a hand on his shoulder he follows her down the hallway letting himself limp slightly.

"are you sure you're okay?" she asks

"i'm fine"

"you don't look it…"

"who are you?"

"i am Elsa of queen of arendelle"

Arendelle? that wasn't the name of any realms he knew

the young lady in front of him seemed stunned, her half open mouth was framed by sharp features her white blond locks loosely plaited over her shoulder and her large blue eyes wide with shock, he raised an eyebrow some what surprised at her reaction. the rooms goes silent for a moment, until a girl with strawberry blonde hair rushes in her dress flying out behind her, when she spots loki and Elsa she stops running suddenly sliding forwards a couple steps and stumbling to a stop with her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa… who's that?" the girl asks worriedly.

"Loki…"

the girl steps back stunned putting a hand over her mouth. "loki?"

how do they both know me? "how do you know me?" he asks letting his curiosity get the best of him.

the girls look at each other worriedly, but neither of them answer him.

* * *

**sorry about the long wait, i totally forgot what i was doing and i had a lot of school work.**


	9. Chapter 9

they decided to lock Loki up in a room for, a while until they decided what to do with him, Anna was all about sending him back to his home, but Elsa wasn't sure, if Loki was here why wasn't he on Asgard? why would he come here to small arendelle unless he hadn't decided to?

"Anna look after arendelle while i'm gone, i'm taking Loki to my ice palace on the north mountain" Elsa spun walking from the room, Anna rushed to her side grabbing her arm.

"why? you don't know what he wants? what if he's dangerous… actually he is dangerous, remember what the books said…" Anna looks up into Elsa's eyes pleading with her, Elsa turns away.

"i know Anna but what other choice do i have?" Elsa tries to shake off her little sister without much success.

"send him back home! keep him here with a constant guard!" Anna grips her arm tighter begging with her eyes "don't leave me for him!"

Elsa's eyes widen. "did you think i was leaving you, for, him?!"

"there was a possibility you would!" Anna shrugs.

"no, there was not Anna, i just need to take him away from here, before he causes any mischief!" Elsa pushes Anna away. " don't worry, i will be fine"

"i will be here… alone"

"you have sven and olaf and most importantly kristoff" Elsa holds Annas face between her hands "you will not be alone."

Elsa whirls from the room, striding down the corridor to where Loki's 'room' is, she knocks sharply before entering to find Loki pouring over a thick book in a corner of the room, she raises her eyebrow and clears her throat.

"Loki, come with me"

" finally, i was becoming bored by your very dreary history, is it true your parents were killed while sailing?" Loki places the book to the side looking up innocently, Elsa find herself lost for words gaping like a fish, Loki chuckles before standing and walking past her placing a hand on her shoulder as he passes. Elsa stands frozen for a moment until her mind realises that Loki's no longer in the room, she mutters under her breath turning around to find Loki running his hand down the wall.

"this way!" she puts her hand on his shoulder directing him towards the door. he follows without any problems.

a small lady dressed in brown spots Elsa and stops cleaning a horse to greet her "ah, Elsa, its good to see you! and who might this be?"

"this is Loki." Elsa gestures at Loki "Edna? are you able to ready two horses, i am taking Loki to the north mountain."

Edna smiles "how about Aiko and Dayspring?"

"perfect!" Elsa smiles clasping her hands together in front of her. Edna rushes off to collect the horses, Loki strides out in front of Elsa looking around.

"not as crowded as Asgard…" he mutters folding his arms.

* * *

**do you guys want me to add anything in the next chapter? like a sentence or a particular word? i would be happy to include it :)**


End file.
